In the smart network equipped with a plurality of direct-current (DC) power systems, it is necessary to supply DC power from a DC power system in which DC power is excessive to a DC power system in which DC power is insufficient. Furthermore, in each of the DC power systems, there are cases where DC power becomes excessive and also where DC power becomes insufficient. Thus, the DC voltage fluctuates. Therefore, a bidirectional insulated DC/DC converter needs to be provided between two DC power systems.
By way of example, there is a bidirectional insulated DC/DC converter including two inverters coupled by an insulated transformer (for example, see PTD 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-124549)).